The Parade of Death
by The Mouse Queen
Summary: Freddy is back looking for more souls so that he can regain his power over Elm Street. Read on as Victoria and her friends desperately try to escape this death raid. Will they survive, or will Freddy have his wish come true and attack beyond Springfield?


_**Disclaimer:**__Freddy Krueger belongs to(first and foremost)Wes Craven, and also to New Line Cinema(A.K.A The house that Freddy built.) I do, however, own the plot of this story, and most of the characters. (Such as Victoria, Joe, Halie, etc.)_

_**The Parade of Death.**_

**BY: Lizzie Mouse**

**"Dreams are true while they last, and do we not live in dreams?"**

**-Alfred Lord Tennyson**

Dream One

_When Freddy met Halie_

Seventeen year old Halie Isis slowly walked down the steel walk, running a shaking black hand against the rail as she made her way deeper into the boiler room. Sweat poured down her already tear-streaked face, and it made her black cami cling to her skin uncomfortably. Blue mascara ran down the sides of her face, making her face look absolutely ghastly. Her black hair was plastered to her head, and she was sniffling uncontrollably.

"Ha-a-a-lie..." A raspy voice called out in a sort of whisper which made Halie shudder.

She gasped and jumped back, trying to form words, but only emitting a few low guttural sounds and quite a few squeaks when steam poured out of the many pipes and touched her.

"Aren't you going to at least say 'hello'?" The voice asked, a sad note in its tone, "After I let you come into my..._humble_ domain?"

Halie stood still, her shaking hands and thought-wracked brain going into a sort of limbo, finally she managed a sort of greeting, "W-who the H-Hell is there?"

"Tsk, tsk. Such rude manners. Does David speak that way to you?"

How did the voice know about her landlord? It could only mean one thing..."Are you my Fairy Godmother?"

Silence.

Absolute silence.

Absolute, stunned-into-stupidity..._silence_.

"What the Hell would _ever_ possess you to say that?!" The voice rasped angrily.

Halie shrugged, "You sound like you're trying at the scary thing a bit _too_ hard...you know what I mean? Like maybe you're not_ actually_ trying to sound evil..." It could only mean one thing..."Is the reason you're not showing yourself to me because you're in the bathroom or something?"

"That's it..." There was a grunt and a scraping which, to Halie, confirmed her 'Bathroom Conspiracy' and a figure jumped from over her head in front of her, "You wanna' repeat any of that shit to my face?"

Halie jumped back a few steps in absolute fear, "Well...I'm not sure about that, but I _can_ tell you that your face looks like shit..." The figure's mouth fell slightly open, his blue eyes popped open in amazement at her for a minute.

"Do you _want_ to die?" He shot at her.

"Do you know that you smell as if you _have_ died?" She shot straight back at him.

The figure tapped his chin with one of the blades on his glove which made Halie jump back even farther, "You don't know who I am?"

"No...and I'm pretty sure I don't want to know..." Halie stared intently at the glove as if it would pop off his hand at any moment now and gut her with a mind of its own.

He smiled, showing rotten teeth, "Oh, but Halie, I want to know _you_." He swung an arm around her, now donned in a pair of black sunglasses, "Name's Krueger..._Fred_ Krueger."

Halie stared at him blankly, not processing a word he was saying as only one thought churned her mind, "...guess this means you're not my Fairy Godmother, huh?"

One, Two, Freddy Godmother's coming for you...

"So you're telling me...that _you_ are a child murderer?" Halie sat on a torn up white couch, a can of soda gripped tightly in her hand. She hadn't drank the soda, let alone open the can, afraid that the green and red striped can may contain a mini-bladed glove that would attach itself to her face like one of the Face Huggers in _Alien_ and turn into a chest burster, thousands of anime-styled chibi Kruegers pouring out of her. Instead she simply held the can in her hand, gripping it tightly, thinking that, maybe if she survived this whole ordeal, she'd keep the can as a souvenir. In the meantime, the other side of her brain was desperately trying to take in everything the burned weenie was saying to her, trying to explain who he was so she would remember who would be torturing her for awhile, "And this is a _dream_?"

Freddy slammed his head into the nearby coffee table a few times, "NO, we already went over that part an_ hour_ ago. That's it, you already understand that. You said so yourself..." He grumbled angrily, his patience grown thin a long time ago. He just wanted to spring forward and tear off that stupid expression on her face, but she was one cool customer to him. He could see in Halie that she had a lot of questions, was one who would carry this message over to many of her friends, and was still holding the belief that he may be her Fairy Godmother, "Just tell your Prostitute Chain that Freddy's back."

"And that's it? Aren't you going to burn me and carve the message into my back or something? Like in _Freddy Vs. Jason_?" She asked, still staring nervously at the bladed glove.

Freddy just lowered his head, his mouth ajar, "NO. Those movies are nothing but fantasy BULL. They're not accurate AT ALL."

"Hm...so when Jason totally kicked your ass in the movie...that wasn't real?" Halie asked, "Or do you mean that in real life he trashed you even worse?"

That was the final straw, "GET OUT. Go tell your little buddies that they should be expecting some company when they go to sleep for the next couple of weeks," Freddy bent over the coffee table and stabbed her in the arm. Halie didn't even flinch as she woke up in a mountain of sweat.

Her four roommates were snoring loudly, tossing and turning in their beds as they usually did, in their tiny, horribly cramped, room.

The red and green can sat beside Halie on the bed.

Halie grabbed the can and jumped off the bed, dancing around with it, "WOOT!!"

Three, Four, Better lock the bathroom door...

"Where's my money, rent-y?" Halie's short landlord, David held his greasy hand out toward her over the kitchen table. His black hair was slicked back with what Halie guessed was his own piss. The heat coming off the lights in the kitchen seemed to make steam rise off the top of that slicked-back hair. He wore, as usual, his black cape and combat boots.

Halie smiled and giggled nervously, "Oh...right...well...you know, I sort of just got fired from the Wal Mart..."

"WHAT?! How can anyone POSSIBLY get fired at _Wal Mart_?! I understand if they kill you there...but fire you?" Flames sprang up in David's dark blue eyes, "Is this some sort of _joke_?"

It seemed that Halie was...dun dun DUN!...a slacker. She could never complete any task that someone asked of her, "Right, well...it'll be okay. I'll get another job and get the money for you soon..." She gave one of her best smiles, showing off her horse mouth teeth.

"That's the same thing you said _three months_ ago..."

"_No_...really?"

"Don't get smart with me...as usual...Isis. I'll give you two more weeks._ Two more weeks_. And that's _it_, got it?" He shoved a stubby finger into her face.

Halie rolled her eyes, "Okay, I '_got it_,'" And as he opened the door to enter his bed room, "Now go and wash your little smelly ass for once..."

"Money issues?" A voice asked behind her, and Halie abruptly turned around to face one of her many roommates, Joe Nine, dressed in a black shirt and purple skirt over torn jeans.

Halie's bright green eyes locked onto the skirt, "Why are you wearing my best skirt?"

"Because it makes me feel pretty," He turned and shook his behind a little bit, "Does it make my ass look fat?"

Joe Nine was the skinniest guy that Halie had ever met in all her seventeen years of life. He was a twenty-two year old college student, living mostly on the rails all his life. Finally he'd ended up at David's house paying two-hundred dollars every month to stay on Elm Street which was conveniently located near the college. Though he acted sweet and, in some of his closest friend's opinions, a bit gay, the blond actually had quite a bit of a temperament problem and could snap in a minute flat. Halie had been subjected to the temper quite a few times.

Halie smiled, "Actually...yeah...but that's not the point. I have to tell you guys about this really crazy dream I had last night..."

_**The First Author Note**_: Hi! I'm the Mouse Queen, or you can just call me Mouse, whatever strikes your fancy. Well, this was my first try at fan fiction, but that doesn't mean I want you guys babying me or anything. Of course I also don't want 'flames.' If you're going to write a review then give me something to actually work with. Not a bunch of your moronic trash. If you didn't like the story, then don't bother writing anything. It's a waste of my time to have to delete all that crap that you people said like 'OMG! are u seriousse??' or 'dis Waz even dummer Den mah spehlling skeelz!' Before you bash someone, learn how to actually speak ENGLISH. Or go back to whatever rock you call a country. It's that simple. If you DID like the story then people tell me why you liked it. Or if you actually had a brain and caught something that didn't make sense or anything you know I need to know, then feel free to comment.

Also, give me ideas as to how I can go on with this story. What you'd like to see and stuff like that. I'll right another chapter if I get at least one review. Thank you for your time. --The Mouse Queen--


End file.
